


Walk Back

by unleashthedinosaurs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Roommates, lipsoul, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashthedinosaurs/pseuds/unleashthedinosaurs
Summary: College Roommates AU! Where LipSoul got into a fight and Jinsoul decides to crash on Sooyoung’s floor because she didn’t want to make matters worse with Jungeun. But Jungeun couldn’t sleep alone.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Walk Back

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the summary's pretty much it... and I clearly suck at doing titles.

It was way past Jungeun’s bedtime but she couldn’t sleep. She kept rolling about her bed, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep but she can’t seem to find it, especially since she was all alone in the room she shares with Jinsoul.

The two of them got into a stupid, petty fight that she didn’t even remember what about which somehow turned into screaming matches and Jinsoul storming out their room, crashing the door behind her as she left. It seemed like Jinsoul took her ability to sleep with her when she went out.

It was less than thirty minutes into midnight and Jinsoul hasn’t returned yet. She was getting kind of worried, so she grabbed her phone contemplating whether she be the one to tear her pride up texting first.

She spent the entire time thinking, studying every weird crack at the ceiling in the process that she didn’t even notice it was already an hour from midnight.

Until her phone rang a familiar tone.

It was Jinsoul’s best friend on campus texting her.

**Ha Sooyoung**

****

_Heyy, what happened?_

_What?_

_Jinsoul’s in here, crashing on our floor._

_Did you guys fight or sumn?_

_Uh. yeah._

_So she’s there?_

_Yeah. I just told you hhhh_

_Okay._

_Don’t tell her I texted you! She deliberately told me not to hhhhh_

_Sure..._

***

Okay, at least she was safe, Jungeun thought to herself. She can sleep soundly now that she knew Jinsoul was alright. She’s a grown woman, and she can very well take care of herself.

Jungeun tried and tried to fall asleep but her brain can’t seem to stop on its overdrive.

She looked at the other part of the room where her roommate was supposed to be sleeping and it was unsettling to see it empty especially on a school night like this. She wondered if she was okay sleeping on the floor of someone else’s room when she has her own warm bed right here.

Jungeun felt a little guilty that she was comfortable and Jinsoul would probably be a victim of back pains tomorrow. But it’s not her fault she wouldn’t come back in their room just because they had a fight! She obviously wasn’t her responsibility!

Pouting, Jungeun sat back up, unable to go to sleep anyway. She grabbed her phone again on her bedside table and considered just texting the dumb girl to come back to their room and sleep there as she should, but she couldn’t do it. She chucked it back to the surface it came from and grunted while she buried her face onto her hands in frustration.

She always found it hard to deal with Jinsoul as if only she could push her buttons she didn’t even know existed. But still, she’s grown to care for her roommate even if she was sometimes a slob—okay, most of the time a slob.

Grunting once more, she stood up completely, hugging herself with her blanket and started pacing around the room like she was going mad, and at the moment she felt like she was.

It was past the dorm's curfew as well and it would be very dark out the halls already since everyone was asleep.

_Ah, whatever!_ _I’m going back to sleep!_

She only took half a second sitting back down her bed when she stood up and left their room altogether, leaving it unlocked and everything.

Jungeun’s strides around the dark halls were long, silent, and fast while still covered in her blanket. She just suddenly decided to knock on Sooyoung’s room and confront her roommate no matter what it takes.

It didn’t take her long to get to their side of the dorm. She knocked three times, kindly, afraid of making loud noises that could get her in trouble.

Sooyoung opened their door with wide questioning eyes amidst the obvious battle for sleep.

“Jungeun,” It was a hoarse whisper.

She obviously interrupted a sleep but Jungeun could not care less, consumed by the thoughts of her own roommate that was evidently inside that room.

“Hi, Sooyoung. Sorry for bothering you so late but I need to talk to Jinsoul, please.” Jungeun’s words came out unceasing and almost sounded like it was rehearsed.

“Right, she’s here, I think she’s already asleep—”

“Please wake her,”

She stared at the tall woman in front of her like she wasn’t handing out choices.

“Okay,” Sooyoung disappeared behind their door.

Soon, her roommate faced her on the hallway just right up Sooyoung’s door, hair disheveled, and scratching away the need to sleep for a while from her eyes.

“Why didn’t you come back to our room?”

“You were mad at me,”

“So? That’s it? That’s your room too, you know! You have as much rights for it as I do!” Jungeun was whisper-shouting, she didn’t think she had the energy to do.

“Well, I don’t like confrontations and I didn’t feel like making everything worse, okay? I thought I’d let you cool off for the night and talk to you then,”

“Dumb ass, and you thought crashing on Sooyoung’s floor was a better idea?”

“Yeah! Better that than you screaming at me all over again,”

Jungeun sighed, she wasn’t so sure why she had the urge to say the things she’s about to say. “Look, I’m sorry, for shouting but for the love of God Jung Jinsoul, clean up after yourself!”

They just stood there, Jinsoul looking like she didn’t know if she needed to say anything or do anything as if waiting for her to scold her more it seemed like.

"I'm sorry, too." Jinsoul whispered, looking down.

Jungeun only nodded in acceptance. “Please just come back to the room with me.” Her voice was more relaxed, drowsiness finally catching up in her system.

“Are you sure? I won’t make you uncomfortable?”

Jungeun blinks a lot more times than she should at the question. Sure Jinsoul gets on her nerves sometimes but she’s never made her felt uncomfortable but the way Jinsoul asked her that told her that it must have been what Jinsoul worried she’d felt around her. It softens something inside her.

“No, you don’t make me uncomfortable,” She assured her.

Jinsoul looks up to meet her with tired eyes and a hopeful beam, but saying nothing.

“Come on, back to your bed. You wouldn’t want your back aching like an old lady tomorrow,”

Jinsoul smiled once more, wider this time. “Thanks, I’ll just tell Sooyoung and let’s walk back together, it’s kinda dark and I’m... a little scared.”

Jungeun giggled, she didn’t know big girl Jinsoul was afraid of the dark.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not funny!” Jinsoul hissed which made her even giddier.

“Fine, you big baby, hurry up!”

They walked through the halls back, draped in Jungeun's blanket. Jinsoul was shivering in the night cold and Jungeun couldn't bear not sharing her source of warmth.

Not a moment later, they were back in their own room, both laid down in their respective beds when Jinsoul croaked up words of gratitude.

“Thanks for dragging me back here,”

“Figured you needed saving,”

“Yeah, Sooyoung’s roommate snores a lot, like _a lot_ a lot. I honestly believe Sooyoung’s slightly deaf by now, she just doesn’t know it.”

They giggled, both looking at the ceiling, not wanting to face each other for some reason.

“Goodnight Jungeun,”

“Goodnight, you dork.”

“Bully,”

“Yeah, right.”

Jungeun never told her the real reason she got her back to their room though. It was because she realized she can’t sleep without Jinsoul anymore.


End file.
